The Archangel
by Raxychaz
Summary: Years of service apparently mean very little. The righteous are nothing but arrogant fools, and the pious are only ever used and betrayed. That was what he felt, and that was what was proven to him. Though when he finally cut out a little piece of heaven, what happens when his friend asks him something you would never expect?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey darlings, got a little surprise for you.**

**Warning I don't know much about Highschool DXD minus what I've read from various fanfics, but then again I think that inexperience will add a fresh breath to the pot.**

**So here's my two cents.**

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Archangel.**

That _was_ his title, the title given to him. Due to his interference in the Satan Wars he truly lived up to the name, a ferocious source of righteous and deadly power. His Elite Strike team, was considered the very best of the Lords armies. 12 wings of golden beauty that would carry him into battle, 12 wings he earned from years of rigorous and dangerous training.

The Four Great Satan's and Heracium (Hair-ra-sea-um), his group, purged the Underworld of the old Satan's, it was successful, in terms.

What it really was though? A Bloodbath, a slaughter. The Old Satan's dare not strike at their kin, before defiling Archangel's kin. Corrupting them with tainted Magic, before slaying them like dogs. The Archangel was distressed, collapsed on his knees in horror and grief at what he had seen.

The nightmares were still very much with him.

The Archangel made it out, taking only a scar across his left eye; that was healed by the, now previous, owner of Twilight Healing, a Sacred Gear, leaving only a thin scar. When he tried to return to Heaven the Archangel was barred, saying the taint of Devil's was fresh upon him.

'_Centuries of service. With nothing but the utmost fervour, and that…is how I am thanked._' Though the Archangel, rising from his bed, walking into his bathroom, still reflecting on his past, just like the mirror too, reflected him.

A strong, handsome man, tanned skin with sharp regal features. His eyes were a deep golden colour, with a feline pupil in his left, his hair was long and shaggy, a golden waterfall from his head to his waist, all over his body were dark blue tribal patterned tattoos of an unknown nature. His body was strong, but lean and made for speed, as were most angels.

Hung from his neck was a dark red crystal, a small charm with a swirl of foxy tails around it. "Menma-kun~" Cooed a voice, as gentle pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a pair of soft fleshy orbs pressed against his bare back.

Yes, Menma. The God of Reality sent another Fragment, though this one was a blank slate, ready to learn and be taught by those of this world. It was mere chance he was picked up by an Angel at some point.

Menma Helios, was his full name AKA Archangel Helios. Behind him stood a veritable goddess of a woman, silky black hair porcelain skin a gorgeous face and a bombshell body. Her deceptively gentle cat-like yellow eyes peered over his shoulder, a twitch atop her head signalled she had let out her tails and ears.

Kuroka, The Black Cat.

Yes, his lover was a Nekoshou; he was once an Archangel destroyer of the Devils and their cohorts. But…after so many years of living in the Underworld as its Protector Against the Light. He found the Devils were not nearly as bad as the Angel's made them out to be.

His job was to keep out any attempts from the Angel society, be it Fallen or no. Menma had no quarrels with this; they betrayed his loyalty and trust. So in the words of his friend's son 'Fuck that noise.'

The Helios turned in his lover's arms, the sultry smile upon her face was delicious enough, but the barely together kimono and her heaving breasts against his chest sent a shiver down his spine. Kuroka had come to him a few years, maybe 5, requesting that he mate with her to make strong babies, so her race could once again flourish, as the Nekoshou, and Nekomata as well, were almost completely extinct.

As an Archangel he declined saying he was sworn to celibacy but after hours of talking, with her mostly pointing out he was no long 'The Archangel' he accepted her proposition. Since then they have only conceived one child, Mimi. Or Mimi-chan, depending on whom you spoke with, she was currently 4.

To Kuroka it was to be only a onetime thing, but his honour as a former Archangel would not allow it, and Menma offered himself to her as a life-mate. Kuroka was initially stunned but accepted quite happily, there was a few tears and such but otherwise quite the smoothe event.

'_I babble in my mind, and I don't know why…_' Thought Helios with a sigh leaving him, he leant down and his lips met hers, enjoying the presence of one another until a knocking was heard. "Kaa-san, are you doing naughty things to Papa again?!" Came the tiny voice, Menma had to stifle a chuckle at that, Kuroka pouted at her loss of alone time with her lover.

Leaving the bathroom to open the door he was greeted to the sight of a golden haired golden eyed little girl, she was the epitome of adorable; with the angry pouting glare she shot at her father doing nothing to change that fact.

"Mimi-chan, did you sleep well?" Asked the former Archangel crouching down to pick up his daughter, she immediately latched onto him, poking her tongue out at her mother who replied in kind. "Ne, Mimi-chan don't be rude to your mother." Admonished Menma tapping her nose making it crinkle cutely.

"Hai, Papa." Said the little girl, Menma pat her head and in a second her little ears popped up, and she sighed contently, a little golden tail wagging behind her.

"Fufufu, Mimi-chan is like putty in her Papa's hands." Giggled Kuroka, to respond to this Mimi blushed before biting her father finger, it didn't hurt but he acted like it did to humour her.

"Ouch! Mimi-chan, your little teeth are getting sharper every day!" said Menma, taking his daughter out of the room so Kuroka could get dressed, just before he left however she appeared behind him, standing on the tips of her toes kissed his cheeks, leaving a small pink mark.

"Kaa-san! Papa is mine!" shouted Mimi possessively, cuddling around the Angel's neck and sitting on his shoulders.

"Fufufu, Mimi-chan your Papa loves a full woman, not little girls. Maybe when you grow up. But right now he's all _mine~_." And with those words Kuroka closed the door; Menma chuckled lightly as his daughter pulled his hair.

"Papa! Stop ogling Kaa-san!" Menma grinned and sighed contently, his little girl was a spit-fire, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

_Knock-Knock-Knock!_

"Menma-Tan~!" Came a voice at the door, the shirtless Angel sighed and put his daughter in her chair, next to the fireplace, yeah...his room was pretty kick-ass.

"What is it?" he asked opening the door he was greeted to the sight of a red haired man, wearing a lavish robe, he had sapphire blue eyes and a handsome face, his name was Sirzechs Lucifer, previously Gremory, the man had a woman standing next to him.

Dressed as a maid with silver hair done with two small braids that had little blue bows tied around them while the rest hung loose down her back piercing silver eyes and a large chest, it seemed to come with the territory for Devil women, Sirzechs had this beauty next to him and yet...

He lunged at Menma fully intent on hugging him.

The Archangel was used to this, he let the overly loving man do as he wished, and Sirzechs sighed contently as the Angel hugged him back. "Yes, it's nice to see you to Sirzechs, Grayfia-hime." The woman smiled lightly at the sight of the Angel.

Menma's room along with Mimi's were inside the Gremory estate. He felt he owed Sirzechs the most after all it was because of him that the Angel was even allowed to live in the Underworld.

The only problem was the redhead insisted on waking him up the same way every morning. "Sirzechs-kun. Menma-dono would more than like you off him." Said Grayfia, in an even tone. The redhead was quick to listen to his wife, out of fear.

"Is there a reason you decided to come a knockin'? asked Menma leaning against the doorframe, his daughter now crawling up his legs and back to get onto his shoulders, pausing to look at Grayfia who smiled gently, the little girl returned it with a grin.

"Ahh, yes. Well as you know, Raiser Phenex is engaged to my darling Imoto. And as such to speed things along he has…*cough* Challenged her to a rating game, and should he Win…the contract will be sped up and she will be in his…" Sirzechs paused as though the thought of this brought him physical pain.

It probably did, the man seemed to have a complex the size of the son when it came to his sister. "Harem, Sirzechs. The word you're looking for is Harem. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well I present two options. A) Tear his heart out!" Sirzechs grabbed Menma's shoulders and shook him with all his might, the golden haired man had to place a hand upon his daughter to make sure she didn't fall off.

"Or, and I say this from the deepest part of my heart and soul, and though it hurts me to give away my darling Ria-chan. I have no choice, Challenge Raiser to a duel for the right to marry her." Menma tilted his head his expression that of pure befuddlement.

"I have two things I must say. I told you so. And what?"

"You heard me." Said Sirzechs he was serious now, that was enough to make Menma pay attention properly.

"You realise I'm spoken for, yes?" said the Archangel, poiting to the light of his life upon his shoulders he stared at Sirzechs intently. "I have a child, and I'm quite happy. I love Kuroka, and you want me." Pointing to himself this time, and speaking a little slower.

"An Archangel-"

"Previously, Menma-kun." Said the voice of Kuroka, as she approached from behind, her face unreadable, she stood beside him, nodding her head in greetings to the two Devils.

"Well it doesn't matter, back me up here Kuro-chan. You're not ok with this are you?" asked Menma, Kuroka looked at the man she loved, at their child and back to Sirzechs, who had a pleading expression fixed solely in his gaze.

"I don't have a problem with expanding our family." Said the smiling black Cat, Sirzechs looked extremely elated and relieved, Menma nodded and spoke.

"See, exactly now I'm sorry-WHA?!"

**Kuroka wasn't the one to go crazy it was someone else. Humour me.**

**Koneko or Shirone will still be a little cold but if she knows someone will let them see more of her personality, due in part to the fact she is slightly weary of others because of the genocide of her ppl.**

**The reason I'm constantly referring to him being an Angel and not fallen should be obvious, and will be revealed later.**

_**Raxychaz**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Archangel 2.**

**Welcome back.**

**Here's about all you need to Google, because god knows I'm not the best at describing some stuff.**

**Armour worn is Imperius' from Diablo.**

**Enjoy.**

A figure clad golden armour stood atop a cliff overlooking a horde of demons each looking more ugly and disgusting than the last. The armour looked something like a European Knight's armour, behind the shouldergaurds, that had extra segments falling down into the arm armour, where small jutting up spikes reminiscent of small feathered wings, over the chest plate was the image of a rising sun whilst his gauntlets held the same design with small spikes jutting from the knuckle pieces.

A helmet that slipped into the motif of the armour perfectly hid the figures face, while the lower half of his body was covered by a plated robe, though thin and allowing perfect movement as it was split down the middle, it was also highly durable. Under the pated robe was a pair of greaves, along with boots to finish it off.

All the armour held the same majestic presence of purity, clutched in his hands was a long spear; a double edged and rather broad blade atop a long golden staff, at the end of the staff was another short but just as deadly blade. Two ribbons were tied to the shaft, was one a deep purple while the other was a calm honey gold colour.

**Play AMV- Blackrock Beatdown**

The figure gripped his spear tighter and leapt from the cliff he stood upon and into the fray, 12 golden wings of brilliance bursting from his back as he shot down, his entire body engulfed by a brilliant white flame, as he collided with the ground, said action incinerating several demons, many more came towards him.

His wings folded back against him and seemingly sunk back into his body, right through his armour, he leapt forward and stepped into a swing as he did so immediately spun on his heel and struck low, spinning up he made several demons into mincemeat.

Holding out one hand while parrying a strike, knocking away, another demon he muttered the word. "_Exorcism_." I giant burst of what could be mistaken for sunlight burst from his hands and carved a giant hole through the demon ranks.

With a step he was gone appearing above the main horde once more and threw his spear forward, glowing with the power of the Holy Light it burnt right through the demons like it was nobody's business, leaning back with flexibility though unattainable in a suit of heavy armour he ducked a decapitating strike from a demons blade, though his comrade was not so lucky.

The demon cried in outrage at what it had done but was not allowed to lament as the Archangel grabbed the blade from his hands and stabbed it through the base of his jaw and into the brain, with a powerful roundhouse kick he sent it back, bowling several demons over.

Punching his hands together the Archangel gauntlet clad fists glowed a bright golden yellow, it would be the most serine and graceful power the demons ever felt were they not filled to the brim with primal rage, with a bellow a storm surrounded the Archangel all around him arcs of Holy Light raced around, striking into the demons causing them unfathomable pain. "_You have been Judged!_" he shouted as a rain of golden war hammers fell from the sky and destroyed all of the demons a 30 metre radius.

The Archangel looked to the rest of the horde who seemed to be growing uneasy at how quickly they were being slaughtered, but pressed on, several of them shooting balls of fire at the Archangel, before they collided with him however everything went white.

**Flashback End.**

**Dream Start.**

Menma shot up from his bed, a light sweat covering his form, though he was not in his bed, after Sirzechs had come to his door and basically begged for assistance he couldn't really decline the poor guy, and with Kuroka, oddly, being ok with sharing.

The concept of such he still found ludicrous, by the way.

He and his little family moved to the city where Rias and her peerage were currently situated. "It would seem, you require assistance. Archangel Helios." Said Angel quickly shot up and was shocked to come face to face with someone who looked strikingly like himself. Though his hair was shorter, spikey and white. His eyes were a cold white with black ripples and a small curved star as the pupil.

He wore a dark purple robe with dark grey armour, chest plate, shouldergaurds, armguards and thigh guards, his feet were bare and his skin was pale. Though Helios could see the similarities between them.

"Who are you?" asked Helios wearily. The purple clad male smiled as the black void they stood in cleared away and all around them the image of space, several crystalline screens emerged, several being an extreme understatement, a near infinite amount that seemingly stretched on for eternity. Helios took a moment to gaze at one of the stars, they were not stars, just more sceens.

"Please address me as Hellscythe. I am a friend, Helios. I am in fact your very creator."

"Lies, the Lord Created me, wether his servitors would like to admit as much or not." Helios' eyes gained a dark look at the thought of his former colleagues and comrades.

"Incorrect. Yet also correct. You see I am the God of Reality, but before this I was a Shinobi, then a Hollow, A Death Knight, then a Paladin, finally I became a God. One of millions, don't believe everything you may hear or read from a book. Your God is but a shard of the collective powers of all Gods, minus myself of course. I would have no part in creating something with my own power that was not myself. And here you are." Said Hellscythe a gentle smile lining his face as a pair of chairs appeared, a small table floating between them.

"That doesn't answer my retort. If you claimed to be my creator who are you really?"

"I am Menma Hellscythe, Necromancer. God of Reality, Time and Space etc. Everything that is, was or ever will be, is on one of these screens. Personally I've been ignoring quite a lot of it, creating copies of myself, Fragments to explore new world. When I feel a 'task' is completed, I would bring them here inform them of myself and the rest of us. Then take their power and add it to my already monolithic pool. But for you I made a different approach. You must have wondered why you are not a Fallen Angel? Why your wings still hold that pristine gold?" Helios was silent he refused to speak, to enraptured by these words, they sounded outlandish and preposterous, yet he could hear, nor feel, any lies.

"It is because you, my dear friend. Are no Angel, you are a Paladin. Those wings are created from the idea that you would need them, The Light never forsakes its Champions, and you are essentially untouchable by taint no matter how much you indulge. You could go and slaughter an entire city and come out with nothing more than a few bloodstains, and The Light would still be with you. Light Vengence. Is what your title should be, after all you were betrayed by those you served, you are in fact incredibly powerful. Twelve wings I never expected yet you somehow retained the most minute of Hollow abilities, absorption. And with it, you seemed to have tapped into the residual energy of Heaven, those extra wings are a testament to my theory." Said Hellscythe, Helios felt light headed, everything he knew, his entire existence was a lie. Well not a _lie_ but he'd certainly been living one.

"So…So I'm _not_ an Angel?" asked Helios, Hellscythe shook his head.

"No, no. You most certainly are, just not by that world's standards. You are a Light of Vengence and Justice. The two most defining traits of an Archangel. _But_ the key difference between you and them is, you serve me. I am your equivalent to the biblical God, you are _my_ Archangel, so in my eyes. You do no wrong. You will never be Fallen. Fear not my friend; life has not changed for you, if anything this should be a great relief. How about to make it up to you, for keeping this away for so long, I allow you the usage of one of my arms." With a click they faded away from the Spacial Observation Room, and found themselves inside what appeared to be a gothic styled castle.

"Please follow me." Said Hellscythe with that smile upon his face, the Archangel did so, though somewhat hesitantly, still trying to process all he'd been told.

"So…am I dreaming or..?"

"In the least technical terms, I dragged your soul here so we could speak, but keeping a metaphysical form allows any actions taken within the Dark Realm to be echoed to your true body."

"Dark Realm?" Parroted Helios, not liking the sound of such a place one bit.

"Fear not, tis merely a part of the Whole Realm, where I usually reside outside my SOR. Outside is the Life Forest, and in the centre of that is the Light Heart. This place hold perfect balance while other realms could only hope to compete. So…What kind of weapon would you like, anything you can think of?"

"Well I've already got my Spear, and The Light…so I suppose a more defensive item would be more helpful, but then I have my armour…" Mumbled the Archangel.

Hellscythe laughed lightly a low rumbling behind him signalled Blood's presence, out from the shadows came a monolithic sized Dragon, it was a western styled dragon with ebony black scales, his underbelly being a dark purple in colour, his body was covered in thick golden armour around the shoulders, chest, head and tail, having two sets of wings.

One set being a demonic set of bat-like wings with red pulsing veins that could make even Helios himself taking a weary glance and supress a shiver.

The second were seemingly crafted from light itself, with small segments of thin armour around the edges, they looking like the wings of a great bird, spread wide and proudly.

"_**Hmm…So, the Archangel is here to meet you, finally. Greetings I am Blood, Hellscythe's Dragon Form.**_" Helios gave up; nothing could surprise him anymore so to that end he just bowed respectively to the giant creature.

"It's an honour, Blood-san. And I Archangel Menma Helios, though you already knew that."

"_**So respectful, my my, much better than the Soul Reaper kid.**_"

"Oh don't even get me started." Said Hellscythe with a roll of his eyes, gesturing for the Archangel to follow once more.

Hellscythe opened the door and inside was a giant room the ceilings as high as Blood was tall, all along the walls were weapons of all kinds, with one side being dedicated to swords of all kinds while another to pieces of armour, the rest were filled with miscellaneous pieces of what could only be described as art made metal.

"My Lord…uhh, how would you like me to address you in moments such as this?"

"Just said Lord, it works." Said Hellscythe amused at his Fragments awe.

"Why are there large blankets of shadows over some parts of the walls?" asked Helios curiously.

"That would be due to the fact that those realities have not been explored properly, but I have watched them, they have not been revealed to our constant, silent companion."

"Who?"

"All will be revealed in time, my friend, over here we have the Elemental Weapons, Shadowmourne, Darkness, Frostmourne, Ice, Sulfuras being Fire, Abyss the blade of the Waters, Thunderfury Electricity, Ashbringer, Light. Now we have the other ones, such as Warpslicer capable of tearing open minor parts of reality and allowing to you teleport through them instantly, takes a while to use proficiently, Atiesh Staff of the Guardian, amplifies spells to ridiculous levels, Thori'dal a bow that fires magical arrows that can pierce even the strongest of armours, along with never missing." Turning his attention to another set Hellscythe guided Helios to several more weapons.

"Here are a few swords from my original world, the Kusanagi capable of cutting almost anything, Samehada a sword the feeds of the energies of your foes, and finally since I really wasn't collecting much in those days, The Totsuka Sword, capable of sealing literally _anything_ you cut it with, seriously this sword is so balls to the walls powerful I wonder why I even keep it around. Too dangerous." Said Menma, pointing to the mysterious red katana, that seemed to be almost made of flames.

"May I see it?" asked Helios, getting a shrug and a nod from Hellscythe, he grabbed the leather wrapped hilt and tugged it free, revealing a blade mad completely of liquid fire, though staying in one shape was constantly moving like only a thin sheet of glass was containing it.

"Perhaps not…" Said Helios, thinking of the ramifications should Mimi ever touch such a thing.

"Here we have the Zanpakuto I've collected, Sode No Shirayuki a gorgeous blade and woman. Wonderful company and an amazing dancer, she controls Ice and grants the ability to you, the more time you invest in dancing with her the more strength you'll get. Zangetsu is quite powerful but he relies on his wielder to use him efficiently, with Zangetsu comes great strength but also the need for extreme training in order to use his Bankai effectively. Don't ask, if you pick one of them they'll explain, Zabimaru a mix between a whip and a sword with her Bankai going apeshit crazy, like giant snakes and lasers. It's awesome!" The serious and calm nature of Hellscythe was ruined by his childlike glee when speaking of the sword.

"That seems very interesting…Though I need a sword, you've used all of them. Which is best for blade against blade combat?"

"Well, that would be either Shadow or Frostmourne, they have this tendency to eat your opponents souls, converting their power into yours." Said Hellscythe, tapping his chin in thought.

"That sounds extreme helpful…" He felt the dream beginning to fade and him waking up. "Whatever one you believe is best…" And with that he was gone.

Hellscythe looked at the twin blades and hummed reaching for the rack.

**End of Chapter.**

**Hopefully this answered some things.**

**I rushed this out so I apologize for any gaping holes.**

**It 2:30 am, and I'm going to bed.**

_**Raxychaz**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Archangel 3**

**Velcome back darlings.**

**Sank you for zee reviews, now please enjoy zis next chapter!**

**HAIL KAIBA!**

**Heh.**

"_**I have an idea.**_" Said Blood, to Hellscythe who was still watching the wall like a hawk, trying to decide which of his two beauties the Archangel could wield.

"_**Why not take a few of them and make it into one of those Sacred Gears that world seems so fond of, for instance put in Kusanagi, for its armour piercing. Frostmourne for the power, Thori'dal for the range and I dunno, for fun shove in Zangetsu to act as the anchor.**_" Hellscythe hummed getting a 'not bad' look on his face.

"Yeah, that works. Let's do that." With only a few hand gestures the suggested blades flew into each other, creating an orb, an orb that was the colour of frost with small flecks of ice forming on it. A small silver case with a symbol of wings upon it lay next to what he had just created,

"_**And that?**_"

"Well, there are evil pieces. So why not make something the complete opposite, the Pure Pieces are a little side project I wanted to do a while ago, so my dear Archangel could still compete in those rating games." Said Hellscythe placing a hand over his head with a grin, his razor sharp teeth glinting in the low glow of Dark Realm.

"_**Mhm…So do they become Angel's as well?**_"

"Paladins. And yes, though depending on what they are depends on their powers over all, the Bishops are the Holy Paladins or Light Casters' depending on them, the Rooks, the Protection, the Knight the Retribution, the pawns can be any of these with training but only one branch, and finally the Queen…" Hellscythe looked at the small white piece that was the Queen.

"The Queen shall be a combination of all, just like the King." Murmured Hellscythe, before placing the piece back in looking at the two objects he clapped his hands, and in a flash they were gone.

"I'm gonna go play with the strings of fate some, I've got a few pieces in mind."

"_**Oh, mind if I help? You know there are a few good lookin' ladies from your original world I wouldn't mind seeing…'in action'. Kukuku**_." Giggled out the Dragon, in truth he was an old part of Menma's subconscious given life, and risen around the Azeroth period, when he was focused on killing, fucking, killing some more, dungeon exploration, fucking and eating.

Sleep was impossible for almost half of it.

"_**Oh and maybe a few of those Hollows, yeah! Jeeze we have good ideas.**_" Said the Black Dragon, Hellscythe giggled in a rather perverted way and nodded, looking at the set of screens before him.

"Helios is gonna hate us."

"_**Definitely**_."

**End of Dream.**

Menma awoke, though instead of his bed he found himself, clad in his armour, in front of a sea of white masked, black bodied creatures. "What in the name of The Light?" murmured Helios in shock, at his side was his Spear, stabbed into the ground, grasping the spear a small glow crept up and down the shaft before subduing.

"Are you ready, Samael? (Sa-my-el)" The response from his weapon was to ignite the blades in a show of glorious golden flames, smirking under his helmet he was put to pause when a small light emerged, inside this light was a frosty sphere, and a small silver case.

"What is this?" Murmured Menma, grasping the orb he was shocked to feel every vein in his body go cold, as the orb sunk through his gauntlet and up his arm, it was pain unfathomable, like a thousand blades were digging through his skin at once, a silent scream left the Winged Paladin, he fell to his knees, trying to use Samael to hold him up, but failed to do so. It seemed the creatures could see this and turned to him, several red orbs gathered in their jaws, Menma's eyes widened as the Magic in the air spiked to ridiculous levels.

"_Move._" Said a masculine voice, grabbing the silver case and Samael, Helios disappeared from view ducking in behind a large pillar, stuffed with glowing shards of some odd material, the Winged Paladin was shocked, his breath ragged already as he tried to decipher what was going on.

"_Our lord is playing with you, Master._" Said a voice, as it spoke a light in his chest thrummed. "_I am Zangetsu, Lord Hellscythe has seen fit to create a Sacred Gear of various weapons for 'kicks'. For your second question, this is the training ground he frequents, it is called the Menos Forest, those creatures are Hollows. Menos Hollow's to be exact. The blades at your disposal are myself, Kusanagi, Frostmourne along with Thori'dal for ranged purposes._" A rumbling roar grew across all of the 'Menos'.

"_I suggest you call me out, merely an uttering of my name will do so._" Finding nothing to do against an unknown enemy he mumbled the name 'Zangetsu' a giant clever like blade appeared in his right hand, no guard or proper hilt, merely a tang with a long strip of white cloth wrapped around it, the edge of the blade was a pristine silver while the rest was a solid black.

The blade felt incredibly light, much to his surprise. Menma shook his head, stuffing the silver case into a pocket under his robe and grasping Samael in his left hand. Diving out of cover he leapt forward, swinging Zangetsu in a wide horizontal arc slicing right through three Hollows, with a spin in mid-air he became a cyclone of gold and black tearing apart even more Hollows.

Holding his Spear horizontal and Zangetsu pointed directly at the nearest Hollow he muttered a small prayer. "Oh Lord of Light, may you hear my plea, and bless my blades so I may bring Justice to these beasts." Everything was still for a moment, that was until a great hole appeared at the top of the Menos Forest, a hole in the sky that shot down a virulent ray of light.

Spinning Samael he was rewarded with a disk of golden flames lobbing it like a stone he saw it soar through the Menos Horde and slaughter seemingly endless amounts. "_Now I believe it's time we begin practicing. Gather your energy into my blade and when you feel it is enough, shout out the first thing that comes to you. If it's correct the move will fire off."_ Menma gave a hesitant nod at Zangetsu' instructions, leaping into the air and releasing his wings he took flight, darting in circles around a large group, dodging red beams, as he began to streak golden lights.

A dark golden hue began to gather around Zangetsu before it burst into life, coming to a sudden halt the light circle around them seemingly held their attention, holding the blade above his head Menma proudly proclaimed. "Getsuga TENSHO!" And then…there was light.

**Home**

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Menma, shooting up, black silken covers falling off his body.

"Menma-Kun~ Why are you so noisy, Nya~" Mumbled Kuroka, the black haired feline woman pulling on his torso and dragging him back onto the bed, his heart-rate was racing. But she needed his warmth so, wrapping her tails around his waist she lay atop him nuzzling into his neck.

Menma looked at the black haired goddess atop his chest, and his eyes went from panic to soft calm orbs of golden warmth, he ran his fingers through her hair, bringing her closer and sighing contently. "Have I ever told you, how much I love you Kuroka." He asked softly, the Nekoshou smiled serenely and kissed his neck.

"Frequently. But it never hurts to hear it more, Nya~." Mumbled Kuroka rubbing her nose against his neck, enjoying the slight squirm he gave off, his neck was his weak spot, she discovered this a few years ago.

"Kaa-san! What did I tell you!" shouted the tiny voice of Mimi, who was standing at the door, her teddy Rufus being dragged behind her, her hair dishevelled and messy.

"Oh, Mimi-chan. But your Papa _loves_ it when i do this..." On que she ran her tongue up his neck, The Archangel shivered in delight releasing a pleased groan. Mimi balked and growled tossing her teddy at the black haired woman.

Before leaping onto the bed, it was a long morning.

**Later**

**Kuoh Academy**

For some reason, who knows what, Sirzechs found it necessary to enrol him at Rias' academy, sure he look youthful and could pass for either a grown man or a teen, depending on how he had his hair and dressed. Clad in a black jacket over a white dress shirt with a red tie, along with wearing black slacks and dress shoes, on his shoulder was a black satchel bag, the only problem…

Mimi decided to tag along.

In the form of a kitten, but still…

The little blonde cat atop his head, made it look like he himself had tiny cat ears, as she was currently sleeping in his mess of golden locks. Purring contently as she did so, he wouldn't mind it so much it's just…

Kuroka came as well.

A shallow sigh fell from his lips as the little black cat sat draped over his shoulders her tail swaying gently with each step.

"Oh, who's he?"

"I don't know but he's really handsome!"

"Guess he's a cat person…"

"Aww! He must love his pets so much he can't bear to be away from them!"

"That's so cute!"

Menma sighed and slouched at each comment made, Kuroka nuzzling against his neck, not caring for the attention. Running a finger behind her ear he rubbed lightly making her go into full 'Purr Mode'. Becoming little more than a quivering mess upon his shoulders, the blonde rolled his eyes at this, a small smile playing across his face.

"Menma-sama?" asked a voice from the side, Menma's ear twitched at that, he was addressed as such by few people. Turning around he was granted the sight of a big breasts redhead, her hair was a downward shower of spikes and silk, her skin was fair and her eyes a sapphire blue. She wore a females uniform that did little to hide the damn good figure she had.

"Ri-chan?" he asked a little surprised, she had come to the human world only 2 years ago and yet…she certainly had grown. The smile that broke out on her face could light up the entire planet, the brown haired boy standing beside her was left in shock and awe as Rias Gremory leapt at this strange blonde man and proceeded to glomp him.

"What a strange morning this is…" mumbled Menma, though it was muffled as the redhead pulled his face into her breasts, Mimi arching her back and glaring at the girl who dared to try something with _her_ Papa.

"It's so good to see you!" Gushed the Gremory Heir, Menma had becoming a constant in her life ever since she could remember, playing with her in the gardens, watching her weird Anime, and watching over her, like he did the entire Underworld. She let him go from her bust, hoping to see some kind of redness on his face, but her pride took a small blow when he didn't, though the warm and somewhat serine smile was enough for her.

"Look at you, Ri-chan. Growing up into that beautiful woman I knew you would be." He cupped her cheek, the pair of the flushing a light red as she gazed into his honey coloured eyes, a small kiss lay upon her forehead.

"HE JUST KISSED RIAS-CHAN!"

"Are they dating!?"

"How long have they known each other!?"

"MY LIFE IS OVER!"

"We must send him angry letters in the mail!"

Menma scoffed and allowed a light laugh to break through his lips, Rias grabbing his hand and pulling him along, ignoring the raving lunatics she went to school with, "Come on, Koneko-chan will be ecstatic to see you!"

**End of Chapter.**

**Leave reviews, do it now!**

**Hehe.**

**Thanks for readin' much obliged.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


End file.
